


Were You Going To Tell Me?

by Kfanfics



Series: EX[A/B]O Oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cuddly Jongin, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Sehun, Omega Sehun, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfanfics/pseuds/Kfanfics
Summary: Sehun was use to living life as a 'Beta' but when his heat is pulled early he has no one besides his crush to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving a quick note to promote my new story on AFF titled 'People Are Like Waves' which is a coauthored Taoris fic. It would mean a lot if anyone who reads this would head over to check it out ^ㅅ^

Sehun POV

I sigh quietly as I sink the needle in my vein with a practice ease, injecting the fluids smoothly, before pulling the tip out. I grab a little white pill from its allotted day slot and pop it in my mouth, the chalky substance dissolving on my tongue as I swallow it down with a mouthful of water. This has been a daily routine since I was a teenager, once a month with heat suppressants and daily with scent blockers. When I had discovered I was an Omega I had begged my parents to get me started on them. I didn’t want my rank to affect my relationships with people, I wanted some freedom with things. When I’m ready and with the right person only then will I reveal my rank to them, until then I enjoy life as a ‘Beta’. I still get heats but they’re once every other month as opposed to once a month, it would be a perfect situation because heat suppressors always make heats shorter but they're always more intense. I always make sure to leave myself with enough time to go to my family’s house before they hit, hiding out in the specially equipped basement as I ride them out. Because I’m close with my family it’s been easy to make up a story as to why I always leave at specific times to ‘visit’ them. I clean up the bathroom counter and make sure to hide my suppressants before making my way to the living room to find a sleeping Jongin sprawled out on the couch. I scrunch my nose at the mess littering the ground beneath him but my eyes move on their own accord, scanning along the little sliver of golden skin peeking out from where his shirt shifted. Jongin. The only reason I have a slight problem with my current situation. I may have a small crush on him, and by small I mean huge, and by may I mean definitely. The only reason I haven’t said anything is because I don’t want him to think of me differently, right now what we have is enough. I don’t want to compromise potentially all of my relationships with my friend group because I let a simple puppy love crush get blown out of proportion. I draw my eyes away and move towards the kitchen to make a coffee, finding I suddenly need the caffeine buzz. Halfway through the coffee brewing I hear Jongin shuffle his way towards me, and almost expect his head to rest sleepily on my shoulder. His strong scent seems to wake me up more than the smell of coffee as I take a relaxed breath. “Whatcha doin?” His voice is laced with sleep as his arms wrap around my lithe waist. 

“Making coffee did you want some? There’s enough for both of us.” I can feel him nod drowsily and I smile, “How late did you stay up last night anyway?” I can feel his shoulders shrug,

“Not too sure, I was watching a movie then next thing I know I’m waking up on the couch.” I laugh at the familiar tale. Jongin has an almost envious ability to fall asleep anywhere and anytime. I say envious because unlike him I have to be in the perfect conditions to sleep, a cool, pitch black room with not an ounce of sound to be heard. It’s this difference that use cause the most friction between us, seeing that Jongin is a night owl, but we’ve learned to adjust. The coffee machine beeps, signalling it’s ready, and I move to grab two mugs from the cupboard. Placing them on the counter before moving to add sugar, two cubes for Jongin and three for me. I then fill Jongin’s mug up all the way while making sure to leave room for cream in mine. I try to shuffle towards the fridge but find myself struggling as Jongin refuses to move.

“Could you let go? I need to go to the fridge,” Jongin lets out a noise of disapproval but drops his arms. Moving his attention to his mug instead, taking a sip of the strong coffee, as I grab the cream to fill up my mug the rest of the way. Jongin, almost routinely, moves to stir it while I go to put the carton back. “Thanks,” I grab my mug to take a sip and watch as his nose scrunches judgmentally. 

“No problem, although I still don’t understand how you drink it like that. You’re supposed to let the coffee speak for itself.” I laugh and move past him to plop on the couch, placing my mug on the small table next to the couch.

“That may be so but when you let the coffee ‘speak for itself’ it almost always taste like dirt.” His face scrunches further as he joins me on the couch, placing his mug on the floor, before throwing his legs across mine. “Do you mind?” I cut my eyes at him but he just smirks,

“No I don’t thanks for asking,” I roll my eyes at his childish response but a smile threatens to break my usual poker face. We sit in comfortable silence, letting each other wake up, while we finish our coffees.

“So what are we doing today anyway? Isn’t today movie night? Whose house are we going to?” I can hear him laugh softly as I absentmindedly pick a few lint balls off his sweatpant leg. 

“It’s our place tonight,” I groan and look at the state of our house. Having two lazy individuals under the same roof means almost nothing gets done until we’re either up to our necks in clutter or we have plans. 

“This place needs to be cleaned, it’s a pig sty,” 

“You have fun with that Hunnie,” I growl and jab him in the side, a loud yelp ringing out, when my fingers connect with his kidney.

“I’m not the only one who messed the place up now get up and help me. The sooner we get it done the better,” I slide his legs off of me and move to grab a garbage bag. Behind me I can hear Jongin grumbling words of protest but he grabs a broom anyway. For being lazy people our cleaning routine is surprisingly efficient, probably because we just want to get it done and over with as soon as possible. I pick up the large pieces of garbage while Jongin sweeps the little ones afterwards. I hold the dustpan while Jongin sweeps the piles of dirt in. Jongin washes the dishes while I rinse them. Together, with our practiced routines, we manage to have the place spotless by lunch time. “That wasn’t that bad,” I lie down on the couch and brace my head in my arms. Jongin hums in agreement before lying on top of me, crushing the breath I just took out of my lungs. “You’re too fat get off,” I can hear Jongin whine as he nuzzles his nose in my hair, his arm moving forward to lay across mine, effectively caging me in.

“I like it here though,” I growl but submit my efforts to shake him off, finding myself quickly adjusting to the situation. His weight solid and warm above me and I can’t help but feel cozy and secure underneath him. Jongin is always cuddling someone, for an Alpha, he sometimes acts more like an Omega. His constant touches have become almost second nature to everyone, but he always seems to be more bold with me. His touches linger longer and his cuddles are always tighter, the knowledge of that is bittersweet. I want to let myself think maybe he feels the same way but it’s probably just because we live together and by default we are closer to each other. I sigh, my internal monologue making me feel like a drama queen, and cuddle my head closer in my arms. 

“They’re suppose to come at 5 right? Although I’m assuming they’re just gonna show up. Do we even have food or snacks? Or did you eat them all?” I can feel the breath of laughter Jongin releases. His fingers moving to dance along my arm, before loosely interlocking our hands,

“I may have eaten a few of our snacks.” He sounds sheepish and I sigh, knowing what he meant by a ‘few’.

“I guess we better get snacks then, and lunch. I’m hungry.” I can feel Jongin nod before he lifts himself off of me. Together we made ‘quick’ work of snack shopping, Jongin’s snack list seemed to be a mile long. We also stopped at our favorite chicken place for lunch before coming back home to wait for the others to get here.

Like I had predicted they showed up unexpectedly, walking into the place and making themselves comfortable. And after what felt like and hour of arguing over what movie to watch we’re finally all settled. Zitao and Yifan cuddled on a cozy recliner, Minseok and Luhan lying with each other on the floor, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sneaking food from our kitchen, and the others lounging around on our large assortments of pillows. Jongin and I are slotted on the couch, his arm draped loosely around my waist, while his body provides a sturdy warmth behind me. Things seemed to be going fine until around the 3rd movie. My stomach gurgles and the room suddenly becomes too hot. My senses suddenly hyper aware of the mixture of scents in the room as I try to take a breath to calm myself. It doesn’t work though, my body slowly starts getting antsy, as my stomach quivers again. Jongin must have noticed my sudden change in behavior because he nuzzles his face in my hair, 

“Are you alright? You’re burning up all of a sudden.” I try to nod, excusing myself to the bathroom, to try and figure out what’s going on. I lock the door and go to splash cold water on my face but it does very little to aid me. Could it be food poisoning? Why do I feel sick suddenly? I try to take deep breaths but my head starts swimming, my senses assaulted by the mingling scents of Alphas in the room when it hits me. My heat. Panic sets in as I try to think of a way to remedy the situation, it wasn’t suppose to come now. Why is it here? I drop to my knees to go under the sink and reach for the suppressants I had taken that morning, my stomach flipping when I realize they had expired. I groan in pain as a wave of sickness washes over me, my nerves set alight sending shivers up my spine. I toss the box of suppressants back in the cupboard, and move to lean against the door, my chest heaving from effort to draw air in my lungs. A knock on the door causes me to jump, before I immediately recognize the scent radiating through the wood. Jongin. “Sehun are you alright? Did you-” I whine in distress when I realize he could smell my scent. He knows. Silence follows, every second feeling like an hour, as my sanity is slowly replaced with need. Want. “Sehun I told the others you got sick, they’re gone now. Is it what I think it is? Do you want me to leave too?” His voice is strained, my scent undoubtedly driving him crazy, scent blockers can only hide so much, and right now it’s like I haven’t even taken them. I whine and tip my head back against the door, hitting against the wood with a soft thud.

“Don’t leave me.” My voice is broken, my heat washing over me, slowly breaking me down. 

“Sehun open the door. What do you need?” I claw my way up the door and pop the lock. When Jongin opens the door and I can see how tense he is, the muscles in his neck drawn tight and his eyes are frenzied. I practically collapse into him, my legs unable to support me, as I bury my face in the crook of his neck. His scent drawing a needy whine out of me as it slowly fills my lungs. 

“I need you. Please. I need you so bad,” his hands wrap tightly around my waist but I can still feel him fighting. “Please Jongin. It hurts, I can’t do it alone. Please don’t make me do it alone.” My hands are clinging to his shoulders while I try to cant my hips up for friction. His hands move to the back of my thighs and I whimper, every touch amplified in my hazy mind.

“Jump,” I jump and wrap my legs tightly around his waist. Carefully he carries us to his room, laying me down on the bed, before trying to stand up. 

“No. Stay.” I tighten my grip on him and watch as his head moves so he’s looking at me. His pupils are blown and his jaw is clenched tight, for an Alpha this is the worst situation to be in when it comes to self control, but Jongin tries to stay calm as he looks me in the eye.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” His eyes stay trained on mine while his hands move from my thighs to my waist. I squirm from underneath him, so close but so far away, as I nod frantically 

“Yes. Please please please. I need this. I want this,” Jongin’s lips are suddenly on mine and I whine high in my throat. His plump lips are firm and gratifying as he grinds down on me, my small moan swallowed as I grant him access. His tongue exploring my mouth, while his hands slip under my shirt, setting my heated skin on fire as he teases along the waistline of my sweats. My hands move to tangle in his soft locks, my mind swirling with need when I try to pull him impossibly closer. I whine in protest when he moves to stand up, missing his warmth as I try to pull him back on me. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving,” his voice is husky as he moves to pull his shirt over his head. My mouth watering at the sight of golden skin pulled taut over plains of muscles. I sit up to help him remove mine, sighing in relief when the offensive piece of cloth is tossed somewhere in the room. He leans over top of me once more, placing a soft peck on my lips, before moving to pepper kisses along my jaw and neck. Each one sending sparks traveling over the surface of my skin, so good but not enough, I need more. I bare my neck to him and cant my hips upwards, a moan tumbling out of my lips as our arousals grind together. My hands are now traveling along his back, reveling in the feeling of his muscles shifting as he moves. Slowly his kisses became firmer, his canines now scraping along my skin, as he decorated my skin with marks. I moan at the sensation as he slowly moves downwards, continuing his trail until he’s right at the waistline of my sweats. “Are you sure this is what you want?” I almost hit him in the head with my knee out of frustration. Nodding frantically as I shifted my hips upwards to give him an obvious hint.

“Yes just please. I need you,” I shift my hips up again and this time he takes the opportunity to pull my sweats and boxers down at once. I moan as the cool air hits my overheated skin, cooling the slick that has run down my thigh. Jongin licks a stripe down my thigh, collecting it with a low groan, before repeating the treatment on my other one. I can only pant and watch as he does so, my hands gripping the sheets in a failed attempt to ground myself while my head continues to drown in need. Without warning Jongin takes me halfway, my legs falling open as a surprised moan is torn from my lips. “Jong- Oh god more, please more,” he groans, sending vibrations through my body. He listens and moves hand to cover what he can’t get to and moves the other to tease at my rim. I whine trying to chase his hand before he takes pity on me, smoothly sliding in two fingers, wasting no time before he starts scissoring them in me. “Holy fuck,” I throw my head back, my back arching at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, leaving me conflicted. Wanting to pump back on his fingers but also thrust into the warmth of his mouth, I moan loudly, the overwhelming pleasure fueling the fire in my gut. “M-more please more,” my hands, now being able to move, tangle themselves in his hair. Holding his head as he moves to add two more fingers, my hips stutter upward, accidentally choking him, but I can’t focus on anything else other than the sinful burn mingling with pleasure as he works me open. He keeps his pace firm and fast and I can feel myself slowly unravel, my thighs quaking from the dizzying amount of pleasure. “I’m close,” he hums in response, the vibrations setting my frayed nerves alight, and it’s not long after I’m coming undone. A loud moan leaves my lips as he milks me dry, the fire in my gut is only somewhat sated, and my length is still half hard against my stomach. I watch as Jongin crawls up to lock our lips together, whimpering when I taste myself on his tongue, my hips now grinding against his clothed groin. He pulls away and takes off his sweats and boxers, a needy moan leaves my lips when I see his length hanging thick and heavy between his legs. 

“Turn over on your knees,” I takes me a second to process the fact that he spoke but slowly I move to turn over. His hands moving to my waist to help me, he grabs a few pillows to place underneath my hips and I sigh. Wiggling my hips against them to get some desperately needed friction, while I try to catch my breath from before. I feel his hands move from my waist to my thighs and back up, his touch teasing, and I whine in frustration. Eventually his hands stop at my ass, squeezing the cheeks before pulling them open, I moan and bury my face in my arms. My face heating up as my entrance clenches around air, desperate to be filled, and it does. A moan of surprise and pleasure bubbles from my chest when I feel his tongue lick a flat strip across my entrance. Groaning low in his throat before plunging it in, I find myself grateful for the pillows as my back arches farther, now shameless in its attempts to give him better access. I can feel the sweat rolling down my temple as my hips move backwards, chasing the pleasure when Jongin adds two fingers back into the mix. This time nailing my spot, while his tongue works alongside them, my mouth falling open in a silent moan as my eyes roll from the pleasure. I can feel my hips moving, back to chase Jongin's fingers and mouth and forth to grind against the pillows beneath me. The mixture of pleasure leaves me sobbing into the mattress, my vision blurry as I chase my high once more. A third finger and a strategic hit on my spot has me coming undone once more, my toes curling as my body tenses. My lungs are burning from exertion and I can feel Jongin’s hand come up to rest comfortingly on the small of my back. “Are you okay?” I whine and shimmy my hips, my oversensitive length still asking for more as it slides along the pillows. 

“More I need more. It’s not enough,” Jongin’s hand tightens, rubbing small circles on my back. I know it’s suppose to be comforting but I’m too far gone to care, my hips still rubbing circles on the pillow for friction.

“What do you need?” If not in heat I would have growled at his obvious question, but my head is too hazy to even register it. Whining as I arch my back farther,

“You. Everything. Please I need it, I need it so bad,” my voice is broken as I try to put words together. I can feel him shift behind me, before I can feel his length sit hot and heavy between my cheeks. I moan and grind against him, taking note of the way his breath hitched,

“How do you want it? Are you comfortable like this?” Jongin’s gravelly voice cuts through the haze in my mind and I nod.

“Like this. Please. Jongin. Please,” I hear him groan behind me before shifting. A loud moan is torn from my throat when he pushes all the way in, his hips flush against mine before he pulls back and slams in again. His pace is fast and hard, my thighs burning from how harsh his are slapping into them, but I love it. I can feel tears stream down my face as he thrusts harder into me, my voice shot from the continuous moans falling from my lips. I sneak a hand to my leaking length and tug in time with his thrusts, moaning at the increased amount of pleasure, before my third climax hits me. Clamping down on Jongin’s length, and he groans, continuing his movements as he rides my orgasm out. My head is still spacy and my body still revving, feeling his knot begin to swell as he keeps up his brutal pace. His own groans ringing out as his hands move to paw at my waist, using it as leverage to slam into me. “Yes yes yes yes,” words tumble out of my swollen lips. Feeling the fire in my gut build once more, so close, so very close. My chest rising at a rapid pace to draw air in my lungs as I begin to move back against him. Feeling his knot press at my entrance, “yes yes. Please Jongin. Give it to me please.” His hips stutter and in one more thrust plunges his knot in me and draws out my fourth climax. My body quaking as my vision blots out, white hot pleasure crashing into me, when I come too I’m on my side with Jongin’s body solid and warm behind me. I let out a relaxed breath, my heat dying down for now, as I snuggle closer into his chest.

“Are you okay?” I can feel his mouth move from where it’s nestled in my hair and I smile softly.

“Thank you,” I can feel him smile, his hands wrapping tighter around my waist, causing butterflies and nerves to erupt in my stomach. Jongin knows I’m an Omega and to top it all of he helped me through the first wave of my heat.

“Were you going to tell me?” I nibble on my lip as I try to think of an answer.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t want things to change from the way they were,” I can hear Jongin hum in response.

“Well I’m glad I found out, albeit I wish it was in a more expected way, but still,” the butterflies in my stomach refuse to settle down as I try to not read too far into what he said.

“Really?” I hear Jongin laugh softly behind me and feel him move to turn me around so I can face him. My face suddenly heating up at the close proximity of our faces,

“Yes. I’m really, really glad I found out.” I half wonder if Jongin can feel how hard my heart is beating against my chest. My stomach swirling with nervousness as I look into his dark eyes, quickly taken aback by how much emotion fills them. I drop my gaze to watch as my hands move to rest on his chest, feeling his own heartbeat under my fingertips, before I look back up at him. This time I throw caution to the wind and slowly close the gap between us, locking our lips in a soft kiss. Hearing him sigh as he pulls me closer, the kiss is unhurried and it holds all the words I want to say to him, hoping he can steal them off my lips. He seems to get the message, smiling into the kiss as he moves to lay on top of me, resting his weight on his elbows. His kisses slowly fueling the fire in my gut once more, leaving me whimpering against his plush lips. He notices and moves one of his hands to my thigh, lifting it up to lock around his waist, as he grinds back down on me. Swallowing my moan as my heat slowly takes over once more, my head becoming loopy and my limbs uncoordinated. He lets my lips go and I grind my hips upwards, trying to get more friction. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” his voice is soft as he moves his head to bury in my neck, grinding down harder on me. I’m quickly left panting against him, my hands clamped down over his neck, holding him close as he noses along my jawline. “You smell so good Hunnie,” I bare my neck for him and whimper when he moves to nip at it. 

“Please, I need you,” I roll my hips into his and hear him groan against my neck. Moving his hips to align himself before smoothly pushing in, unlike last time his pace is slower but just as firm. I moan loudly when I can feel him slowly pull out before snapping his hips back into me. My lips seek out his and they tangle together slowly, his tongue teasing as it runs along mine, occasionally nipping at my bottom lip before slipping back in. The fire in my gut is building and my foggy mind says more, he swallows my low groan as I move my other leg up to his waist, locking my ankles together to hold him in place. At this angle he slips deeper, hitting my spot, with each snap of his hips. It’s still not enough as I grind my hips upwards in an attempt to meet him halfway. I pull out lips apart, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, as I pant against his lips. “Faster,” my voice is strained as the pleasure becomes too much but not enough. His hips start moving faster then, quickly picking up their pace, until their snapping into me. I moan louder then, gripping his biceps from where they cage my head in place. I tip my head back against the pillows, arching my back in pleasure, when Jongin comes to pepper kisses down my neck. Making sure to leave an obvious mark under my adam’s apple, I wrap my hands in his hair and pull him from my neck, only to pull him back down to lock our lips together once more. Moaning brokenly when one of his hands move to tug at my length, I pull away and arch my back, my toes curling from the pleasure. “I’m close, so close,” I frantically grab the sheets beneath me when I feel his knot swell once more. His hand and hips speed up, ripping a moan from my lips, as they pull my orgasm from me. My release painting his fist and my chest as he grinds into me, groaning loudly as he buries his knot in me. A mixture of a sigh and a moan falls from my lips when I feel the fire in my gut die down once more, and my breathing begin to even out. Jongin produces a washcloth from thin air and uses it to clean off my stomach and his hand, my face must show my confusion because he explains.

“When you took a nap after the first round I went and grabbed a few cloths,” I hum in response as he moves us so I’m sitting in his lap. I sigh as I rest my head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent, as his arms wrap securely around me. I can feel him nose along my shoulder, traveling slowly until he rests at the junction of my neck, his chest rising as he breaths in. I close my eyes and relax into his soft touches, his hands now rubbing along the small of my back, but eventually the butterflies are back. Questions now dance around my mind but none seem to want to leave my lips, instead Jongin asks his own. “So you use scent blockers?” I nod softly, “suppressants too?” I nod again, “why?” I take a deep breath and try to think of how to explain it. 

“When I found out I was an Omega I didn’t want people to think of me differently because of my rank. I had been on suppressants and blockers since I was a teenager and had gotten use to the way things were. I didn’t tell anyone because I felt it would only complicate things, but looks like things ended up complicated anyway.” I can feel Jongin take a deep breath before he speaks once more.

“I wouldn’t say that,” my brow quirks in confusion as he pulls his head from my neck, nudging my own head up so he can look at me. I can now see his eyes swirl with nervousness that seem to mirror the butterflies in my stomach.

“Why?”

“Because finally I know you’re an Omega and I don’t have to keep silently wishing anymore,” my heart flutters and a small smile sits on my lips.

“You wished for it?” Instead of an answer Jongin’s lips come up to press softly against mine, this kiss is brief but still takes my breath away when he pulls away.

“Yes. And now I’ve already started wishing for you to stop using the things you are to hide that.” His words have my smile widening as I kiss him once more.

“I think you can stop wishing for that too.”


End file.
